


A story to tell

by KandySaur



Series: Random Merlin Stuff [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandySaur/pseuds/KandySaur
Summary: merlin is hurt, and Arthur has to take off his shirt to bind the wound, how will he react to merlin's large assortment of scars?





	A story to tell

"Merlin, are you ok?” Arthur asked Merlin, who was holding his arm, where a bandit had sliced it just a minute ago. Arthur, with the help of some lucky branches, had managed to take out all the bandits, and now had turned to Merlin.  
“It’s fine, it’s just a scratch. Really.”  
“Nonsense. I’ll put a bandage on it, it’s clearly bleeding quite badly.”  
“No, really” Merlin tried.  
“Take your shirt off, Merlin, I need to bandage it.”  
At this, Merlin paled slightly. “Arthur, no, really, I’m FINE”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin, you got hurt, I need to put a bandage on that, before it gets infected!”  
“Arthur, NO.”  
Arthur was quite shocked at Merlin’s tone, but he still wasn’t deterred. “Merlin! Don’t make me order you to take off your shirt.”  
“Arthur, no, I’m not going to take off my shirt, you can bandage my arm through my shirt or not at all.”  
Arthur wondered why Merlin was so reluctant to take off his shirt, come to think of that, Arthur didn’t think he had ever seen Merlin without a shirt on, he had always had a long sleeved tee-shirt and that ridiculous neckerchief on.  
“Merlin, as your prince I am ordering you to take your shirt off.” Said Arthur, now becoming increasingly annoyed and curious at the same time - what did his manservant have to hide that he would so adamantly refuse to take off his shirt.  
“Arthur I’ve said no, and that is my final answer!” Replied mpMerlin, also getting increasingly annoyed.  
Arthur sighed, pretending to give up. “Fine. But Guias will look at it the second we return.”  
“Thank you, Arthur, for respecting my privacy.” Said Merlin sincerely, making what Arthur had to do all the much harder, he dived forward and yanked Merlin’s shirt above his head, so that he could access the wound... honestly, did Merlin have no sense of self preservation? That wound would bleed him dry before they got back to Camelot!  
Ok.  
Maybe that’s a slight exaggeration, but it would leave him very weak for a week afterwards.  
Then he noticed Merlin’s body. It was riddled with scars, the most prominent being a large circular burn in the centre of his chest.  
Where did these come from?  
He just stood there gaping for a good long minuet, while Merlin, looking exasperated, just stood there, tapping his foot, before eventually giving up on Arthur ever looking away without a prompt.  
“You quite done?”  
Arthur, realising that he was staring looked away, blushing slightly, then he turned back to Merlin “where did you get all those?”  
“I thought you were going to bandage my arm?”  
“Merlin! This is more important! Where did you get all those scars?”  
“It’s not important, Arthur, just bandage my arm so we can go.”  
“Merlin, please tell me” said Arthur, changing tactics, as he clearly wasn’t going to get anything out of Merlin by being angry.  
Merlin faltered slightly at this, so he continued.  
“Merlin please, I want to know how you got hurt.” He said, allowing just a tiny bit of the worry he felt for his friend slip into his voice.  
Merlin sighed,”Arthur, I said NO, can we please just bandage my arm?”  
“Of course.” His voice was no longer pleading, and he was still worried about his friend, but he could see that he would not get any answers out of him.  
He stepped forward and ripped a piece of his shirt, which he then wrapped around Merlin’s arm.  
“Your gonna make ME fix that shirt, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question, but Arthur answered anyway.  
“Yup” then he added a smirk, just to annoy Merlin.  
“Tell you what, I’ll tell you how I got each scar, but not any detail, and you get someone else to fix the shirt.”  
Arthur sighed “It’s better than nothing, I suppose, ok.”  
He held out his arm, and pointing to each scar in turn he started listing how he got them.  
“Sword, sword, sword, mace, magical creature, axe, burn, sword, disease, sword, and axe.”  
Then he held out his other arm.  
“Axe, mace, sword, mace, bolt, sword, sword, magical creature, magical creature, burn, break”  
Then his chest.  
“Sword, sword, axe, mace, burn, burn, disease, sword, axe, mace, disease, magical creature, magic attack, burn, roof cave in, bolt, bolt, sword, mace, axe, sword, sword.”  
And then finally, he gestured to the larges scar in the centre of his chest - “Magical fire ball”  
And then, when it looked like Arthur was about to protest, he added “That’s all your getting from me.”  
“Arthur sighed and let it rest, he knew Merlin would tell him eventually, and till he was ready, there was no point pushing.


End file.
